The field of the present invention relates to elongated light sources. In particular, a retractable dimmer sleeve is described herein for an elongated light source.
A wide variety of attachments or accessories are available for altering the output of an elongated light source, such as a fluorescent tube. Some of these are described in:
U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2005/0047138 entitled “Fluorescent light diffuser” by Rochna;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,212, entitled “Fluorescent light baffle” by Cooney et al;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,965 entitled “Adjustable reflector/director for fluorescent light fixture” by Teakell;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,511,204 entitled “Light tube” by Emmel et al;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,070 entitled “Sleeve for a light element” by Stob;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,741 entitled “Fluorescent lighting system” by Cohn;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,431 entitled “Linear light source” by Engel et al;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,053 entitled “Fluorescent fixture” by Julinot; and
Fr. Pat. No. FR2701755 entitled “Fluorescent tube lamp of the flexible luminous panel type” by Morisot et al.